No Reply
by Lorelai-K
Summary: IchiRuki. ¿Qué hacer a la espera de un nuevo miembro para el Clan Kuchiki? Más aún, si Rukia, además, está viuda desde hace seis meses.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, sigo por aquí, con un fic muy cortito en capítulos –no en páginas- serán sólo dos. Después de exámenes superados y todo el lío de septiembre, ya tengo tiempo y por aquí voy a estar dando el follón.**

**¡Espero que os guste! **

Disclaimer: aunque la historia es mía, Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, así como los personajes. El IchiRuki es también suyo –lo quiera o no- yo sólo lo desarrollo un poco…

**No Reply. **

"_If I were you'd realise that I_

_ love you more than any other guy,_

_ and I'll forgive the lies that I_

_ heard before when you gave me no reply."_

The Beatles.

"_Al final no fue tan malo hacerle caso a nii-sama_" pensó mientras se mecía lentamente en un balancín y se acariciaba la barriga. La mansión Kuchiki estaba muy tranquila en aquella época, los árboles de cerezo que tanto gustaban a su hermano ya estaban en flor, y el sol se oteaba en el horizonte fuerte pero no tan brillante como para causar ceguera. Una pequeña brisa le rozaba la cara mientras barajaba nombres, futuros nombres, que esa misma noche expondría ante su familia.

Hacía ya más de un año que Kuchiki Rukia se había casado. Y menos de ocho que estaba embarazada. Era una alegría para toda su familia, ya que ellos necesitaban sangre nueva, tanto como agua un sediento. No temían por la extinción del Clan, pero si por la falta de gente joven en sus filas.

Al estar en un estado tan avanzado, le prohibieron asistir a las prácticas de su Escuadrón, ya que ella y su cabezonería estaban dispuestos a eso y a más. Así que la trasladaron a la mansión de su hermano para tenerla vigilada y que no hiciera esfuerzos.

Hacía ya más de seis meses que su marido había muerto en una incursión a Hueco Mundo, y menos de dos que ya no llevaba luto. Pues la mayoría de sus amigos le habían aconsejado quitarse la tristeza de encima en pos de la nueva vida que iba a tener. Pero Rukia no se sentía sola, en ningún momento, y estaba contenta con su nueva condición.

Se casó con el beneplácito de su hermano y de todo el Clan Kuchiki, nadie se opuso a su matrimonio, y durante un tiempo hasta ella misma creyó ser feliz al lado del que era su marido. Pero un mal día un maldito arrancar lo dejó sin vida en el frío suelo de arena del hogar de todos los hollows: Hueco Mundo. Lloró durante mucho tiempo su pérdida, pero en ningún momento creyó poner en peligro al bebe. Ya que el padre del niño estaba entusiasmado con la idea, y ella misma se hacía poco más consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Todo el mundo pensó que ella culparía a su hermano de la desdichada muerte de su marido. Todo el mundo menos ella misma. Era bien cierto que había sido Kuchiki Byakuya quien había instigado en una reunión de Capitanes que su cuñado era el ideal para esa tarea. Pero claro, el estado de Rukia era sólo conocido por unos pocos –entre ellos su hermano- y el Capitán General no dudó en enviar a un shinigami de su valía a una importante misión a Hueco Mundo, eso si, acompañado de varios Oficiales de su Escuadrón.

Rukia jamás pensó que su hermano enviara a su esposo intencionadamente. No, su nii-sama había cumplido con su deber como Capitán de Escuadrón y envió a quien pensó más capacitado. Y si eso no era así, si ella se estaba auto engañando ¿quién podía culparla? No quería perder a casi toda su familia por un solo incidente, y prefería pensar en la buena fe de su hermano.

El Seretei entero lloró la muerte de un personaje tan ilustre, se había hecho un pequeño hueco en los corazones de muchas personas, y nadie habría querido que le ocurriera algo así. Al fin y al cabo luchó en la Primera Gran Guerra contra el traidor Aizen Sousuke, y fue un gran combatiente. Pero lo que nadie podía entender era la reacción de su viuda, apareció altanera, sin derramar una sola lágrima en público, tan sólo sus mas allegados lograron saber cuan alto era su dolor, y no estaban del todo seguros de si fingía o no. Es más, a los pocos meses, aconsejada para bien o para mal, dejó el luto y comenzó su vida normal. Para los shinigamis no era una reacción lógica, y miraban con lupa a Kuchiki Rukia ¿sería capaz que esa mujer de hielo nunca hubiese querido a su marido? Era una de las preguntas que pululaban por el Seretei.

Pero a ella las habladurías le daban más que igual. ¡Que hablaran! Tanto o más hasta que se les cayera la lengua y se les desencajara la mandíbula. Su vida era suya, privada. Y mientras tocaba su abultado vientre sabía que lo había hecho todo bien, que había tomado buenas decisiones y que su vida se encontraba ahora en un buen punto intermedio.

Mientras miraba atentamente las nubes que surcaban el cielo, en aquel patio central de la Mansión Kuchiki. Rukia escuchó como aquel escandaloso pelirrojo avanzaba a paso rápido hasta donde estaba ella ¿Qué querría ahora? Con lo tranquila que estaba, a punto de dormirse en una tardía siesta, pues la cena estaría en poco más de una hora.

-¡Rukia! –la llamó alegremente con un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué es tan importante –comenzó a bostezar pero se detuvo por ser una falta de educación- como para que interrumpas _nuestra_ –señaló a su barriga- siesta?

-Lo siento –se rascó la cabeza- pero Unohana-Taicho me manda para que te los entregue.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué a ti? ¿Y no alguien de su escuadrón?

-No lo tengo claro, creo que porqué quería enviárselos antes al Taicho.

-¿Por qué iban a interesarle esos papeles a mi hermano antes que a mi, Renji?

-No lo se, pero lleva varios días mandando shinigamis al Cuarto Escuadrón para saber si están o no…

-¿De verdad?

-Está preocupado por ti… -le entregó el sobre- y no le culpo.

-¿Por qué? –alzó una ceja y se metió la carta en el bolsillo de su traje.

-No es normal que estés tan contenta, y seas tan feliz…

-¡Voy a tener un hijo!

-¡Pero hace sólo seis meses que se murió tu marido! ¡Das de qué hablar Rukia!

Eso ella ya lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada, sólo encerrarse en su mansión y no ver más que a sus más allegados. Seguro que si se hubiera vuelvo loca de dolor, hubiese perdido los estribos y se hubiese dejado de tal manera que pediera a su hijo, todo el mundo estaría más que contento con la actuación de Kuchiki Rukia. Pero parecía que no se podía avanzar en la maldita Sociedad de Almas.

-Lo se Renji… lo se… -miró tristemente el suelo, pero acto seguido sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que si –se cogió su dolorida espalada y comenzó a andar dirección a su cuarto- dile a nii-sama que me llame para la cena ¿te quedas no?

-Claro, como no hacerlo… -musitó.

Rukia recorrió los austeros pasillos de la mansión hasta encontrar su habitación, no aquella que compartió a veces con su marido, sino su habitación de toda la vida, la que abandonó el día que pasó a ser esposa de un shinigami.

La verdad es que el mismo día que él partió hacia Hueco Mundo ella se trasladó a esa habitación, se encontraba mucho más cómoda y era el lugar que consideraba más suyo de la mansión.

Una vez entró se dirigió a la cama para que ella y su molida espalada pudieran descansar tranquilamente hasta que la llamaran a la cena. Esa maltita cena, donde habrían fotos suyas por todas partes. Ya que era ese día, y no otro, en el que su cumplían seis meses de su muerte. Se instó a llorar, lo intentó, pero ni una sola lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. No es que no se las mereciera, ni es que no lo quisiera. No, ese no era el caso, la verdadera razón se encontraba dentro de ella.

Durante la siesta, soñó con uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, aquella vez que ella recordaba como el día que engendró a su hijo.

_En el distrito dos del Rukongai había un hermoso parque donde antaño los estudiantes de la Academia acudían a pasar el día y practicar tanto su arte con la espada, como el kidoh. Pero ese día estaba nublado, el cielo amenazaba tormenta y les habían avisado de que un hollow andaba por la zona. "¡Estúpido y loco Hollow que anda por el distrito dos!" pensó Rukia mientras caminaba al lado de su compañero de Escuadrón, con el que siempre había hecho todas las misiones: Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_-No pongas esas cara, Ichigo –el chico la miró atentamente.- No va a llover aún. _

_-Pero nos pillará en el camino de vuelta ¡maldito hollow! Sabes que odio la lluvia… _

_-Y yo también. _

_-Lo se ¿Dónde dice ese maldito trasto que nota la energía del hollow? _

_-Sígueme. _

_Matar al pobre hollow no fueron más que un par de espadazos. Evidentemente no sabía lo que hacía el pobre loco. Así que el hecho de que fueran los dos shinigamis juntos no era más una costumbre que una necesidad. Pero lo más interesante de la sesión fue corroborar un hecho que Ichigo sospechaba desde hacía mucho: Kuchiki Rukia no era adivina. Pues en escasos quince minutos tras su predicción comenzó un leve repique de gotas, así que cuando el chico fue a gritarle alguna insensatez ella le dijo que eso no era nada. Pero cuando al poco tiempo comenzó una verdadera lluvia no se pudo callar._

_-¿Con que no iba a llover eh? –dijo guareciéndose como pudo debajo de un árbol. _

_-¡Quien podía imaginar semejante chaparrón! –comentó Rukia mientras se ponía a su lado. _

_-Desde luego tú no… _

_-¡Cállate y haz algo útil! No podemos quedarnos todo el día debajo de un árbol… _

_-¿Inútil yo? ¡Haz algo tú enana mal criada! _

_-¿Todavía estas enfadado imbécil? ¡Si lo acordamos los dos! _

_-¡Pero vivir en casa de Byakuya! _

_-¡No había otra opción…! –le miró con recelo, pero le sonrió.- Vamos busquemos un lugar donde guarecernos hasta que esto pare… _

_-Con Shumpo estaríamos allí enseguida Rukia, no quiero líos._

_-Ningún lío, Ichigo, el hollow –dijo mientras caminaba buscando algún lugar medio seco- se nos hizo más pesado –sonrió.- ¿O prefieres volver ya? _

_-Está bien –difícilmente él le diría que no. _

_Encontraron el lugar perfecto para ellos, una pequeña cabaña que sabían vacía, pues antes se habían pasado por ella y habían observado que estaba abandonada. La gente ya no solía pasear por ese triste bosque inanimado. _

_Abrir la puerta no fue complicado, y hacer un fuego con kidoh fue más que pan comido. Pronto estaban ya hablando animadamente y disfrutando del tiempo solos._

Rukia se despertó de su sueño entre sollozos, puso sus manos en su cara y al ajetreo que había tras su puerta grito: "ya voy". No estaba preparada y lo sabía, pero no le quedaba más opción. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y miró la foto que tenía en su mesilla de su marido, que le sonreía desde esa foto. Lo sentía por él, pero ella debía continuar.

La mayoría de la gente de la casa no entendía que era llevar un embarazo de ocho meses adelante con el cuerpo y la estatura de Rukia, era sencillamente, horrible. El mayordomo de su hermano no paraba de llamar a la puerta, al parecer había dormido más tiempo de lo necesario y reclamaban a la viuda en el salón.

No quería ir. Pero debía ir.

Se arregló lo más decentemente que pudo, y se dirigió al comedor. Ese maldito sueño le había dejado muy triste, hacía meses que no soñaba con ese momento, ni lo recordaba, ni quería acordarse.

Al entrar, tal y como se imaginaba, había un altar con una foto que la iba a observar toda la maldita cena, al igual que todas las personas invitadas ¿qué estaban esperando? ¿un numerito quizás? ¡Ja! Muy poco o nada conocían a Kuchiki Rukia si pensaban que eso podía ocurrir. La foto que había elegido su nii-sama, que había dejado a la chica fuera de todo ese asunto, no era la que más le gustaba. Pues no salía tal y como era él… ¡salía sonriendo! Eso había ocurrido en tan pocas ocasiones que tuvieron que tomar una instantánea del momento. Bueno, realmente fue Yachiru cuando pasó por un momento crítico la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis y decidió hacer un archivo de todas las personas a las que podía molestar… y sí, lo pillo sonriendo.

Y ella sonrió también mirando esa antigua foto.

Nada más sentarse, su hermano, Byakuya, le echó una mirada inquisitiva. Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería ¿cómo había tenido el valor de invitarle a _él_? ¡Con todos los problemas que había causado! Pero Rukia, simplemente, medio sonrió, ya que nadie estaba a gusto en esa cena.

Comenzaron recordando un poco al fallecido. Rukia creyó que era algo más que sobrado, pero se resignó como a tantas cosas en su vida. Le pareció algo gracioso, incluso cómico, ser la única mujer que estaba sentada a la mesa, y que además, la presidiera. Siendo ella la viuda, era algo de esperar.

Todo fue tedioso, tremendamente tedioso, ¡y ni tan siquiera le dejaron hablar del nombre del bebé! Y eso, que según nii-sama, era el tema principal. Para no aburrirse más que nada. Así que, cuando la conversación llegó a extremos extenuantes para ella, se retiró lo más elegantemente posible –con una barriga de ocho meses- retirándose a un patio interior de la mansión a ver el cielo.

Como era normal en ella en las últimas semanas, sonreía como una tonta mientras se tocaba la barriga. Había superado la muerte de su marido, y sabía perfectamente porqué. No le importaba en absoluto que el padre de la criatura no estuviera con ella. Se veía perfectamente capacitada para criarlo ella sola. Y ni tan siquiera que sus infidelidades –si podía llamarlas así- que eran más que sonadas por el Seretei, le molestaban. Tampoco podía culparlo. Aunque eso ahora, ya daba más que igual.

Se predisponía a levantarse para irse a la cama, últimamente andaba muy cansada aunque jamás lo admitiese. Así que buscaba la mejor manera de hacerlo sin caerse, cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda.

-¿Cómo estás? –le dijo sin más, cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bien, gracias –su sonrisa de felicidad despareció.

-Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Desde el funeral… unos seis meses.

-Ah si –se rascó la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo, Ichigo?

Era una pregunta absurda ¿cómo no iba a saber lo que hacía o deshacía Kurosaki Ichigo, el único shinigami humano de toda la Sociedad de Almas?

-Bien, bien -dijo sin pensar mucho.- Veo que estás recuperada.

-Claro ¿cómo iba a estar si no?

-No se… quizás apenada o algo así, al fin y al cabo era tu marido.

-Oh, Ichigo… -suspiró, recordando su última conversación.- Sabes porqué me casé con él. No empecemos otra vez, y menos aquí, con nii-sama tan cerca.

-Ya, pero no dudaste ni un momento en quedarte embarazada.

-No, no lo dudé.

El silencio se hizo profundo, pero a Rukia no le importó. Había superado ya todo eso y creía haber luchado lo suficiente. Así que sin más siguió hablando.

-Llevará el apellido Kuchiki –susurró- así se lo he hecho saber a nii-sama, es absurdo que tenga otro.

-Como quieras –al no saber qué más decir sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.- ¿Qué esperas que sea?

-¡Quiero que sea niño! ¡o niña! –dijo feliz- ¡cualquiera de los dos!

-Eso está bien, porqué va a ser una cosa o la otra.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, Rukia –le dirigió una mirada triste- veo que estás bien, y creo que es hora de irme.

-Claro, como quieras –pero no se pudo reprimir.- ¿Vendrás a verme?

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Podría cambiar eso yo de alguna manera? –al escucharse decir eso, se dio cuenta que no estaba todo tan superado como pensaba.

-No, es imposible. Hay una shinigami…

-Oh, comprendo –y por primera vez, en tiempo, sintió que volvía a tener ganas de llorar ¡malditas hormonas!

-Debes conocerla, es de nuestro escuadrón.

-No me interesa Ichigo, cuando nazca el niño, seguramente, me trasladarán al escuadrón de nii-sama. Es algo que me lleva pidiendo tiempo, y creo que es lo mejor.

-Sí, parece buena opción.

-Nos vemos Ichigo –dijo mientras se levantaba tambaleante, el chico lejos de ser desconsiderado decidió ayudarla.

-¡Estás tremenda! Es como si te hubieras comido una sandia enorme…

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? ¡Nadie entiende lo que es llevar un niño de ocho meses con este cuerpo!

Ichigo sonrió. Pensó en lo que hubiera dado porqué Byakuya no la hubiese casado con otro, o en si ella hubiera seguido su pacto ¿qué habría pasado? Él podría haber cuidado de ella, y comprender lo que es llevar una sandia en la barriga. Habría atendido a sus antojos, y la hubiese querido como antes.

-En fin, -dijo la chica robándole así, a Ichigo sus pensamientos- es hora de irme a la cama.

-Claro.

Al ver cómo se alejaba, se preguntó a sí mismo si podría cuidar al niño de otra persona, si podría estar todavía con ella. Ahora si le daba igual el Clan Kuchiki, y sobre todo lo que ella opinase. Pero estaba demasiado resentido.

Si tan sólo Rukia hubiese seguido con su plan.

Pero no pudo salir tan fácilmente de la mansión Kuchiki. Renji y su Capitán le llamaron a una pequeña salita para hablar. Principalmente de Rukia, de cómo hacerle todo más fácil. En ese momento Ichigo pensó que Byakuya bien lo podría haber hecho antes. Aún así, la conversación parecía no tener fin, y en el justo momento en que Ichigo rogaba porqué algo pasase, como una buena inundación, un buen incendio, algo que lo sacara definitivamente de esa casa, para no volver jamás, un criado entró corriendo en la salita sin el más mínimo decoro o protocolo.

-¡Kuchiki-sama! ¡Kuchiki-sama! –al ser el más mayor de todos, una persona que había visto crecer al líder del Clan, se le permitía tener más libertad que a otros.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Su hermana! –gritó sin más.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Rukia? –replicó hastiado, mientras Renji e Ichigo se levantaban como si tuvieran un resorte.

-¡Sangra mucho! Y no sabemos…

-Renji –dijo lentamente su Capitán- llama ahora mismo al cuarto escuadrón.

-Voy –y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Podría haber ido yo, soy más rápido con él –se quejó Ichigo que sabía usar perfectamente el shunpo.

-No, tú no, Kurosaki, acompáñame a ver a Rukia.

El chico se quedó totalmente extrañado ¿qué se traía entre manos Byakuya?

Nada bueno.

Aún así le siguió, hasta la habitación de Rukia, que le traía muchos recuerdos. Sobre todo de cuando él se colaba para verla, ocultando lo más posible su reiatsu. Pero al verla, todo se desvaneció y fue a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sin mirar a nadie que no fuera la chica, ella estaba empapada en sudor, y al parecer sangre.

-No lo sabemos –dijo un criado muy asustado.

-Pronto vendrán a atenderla.

-I-Ichi..go –dijo la chica.

-Estoy aquí –le giró la cara.

-No para de llamarlo –le susurró un sirviente a Byakuya, él ni se inmutó.

-Todo está bien –siguió diciendo el que antaño fue su shinigami sustituto- todo va a salir bien –le sonrió mientras le cogía la mano.

Pero cuando la chica intentó hablar, un profundo dolor en su vientre le hizo chillar y levantar la espalda. Ya que estaba tumbada en la cama. El chico, con la mano que le quedaba libre, le cogió el cuello y la atrajo hacía si.

Así estuvieron, ante la atenta mirada de Byakuya y de algunos criados, los escasos minutos que tardaron los integrantes del Cuarto Escuadrón en llegar. El líder del Clan Kuchiki se asombró, pues Unohana no había ido. Pero lo que él desconocía es que llegaría instantes después, junto con Renji. Pero no lo supo hasta tiempo después, pues los echaron a todos de la estancia y él quiso hablar a solas con Kuorsaki.

El silencio era lo único que quería compartir Ichigo con aquél noble, y más en una situación así, donde cada pocos minutos se escuchaba un quejido de Rukia. Estaba realmente nervioso y preocupado, y eso que su padre era médico y había atendido varios partos en su casa cuando él todavía vivía en ella.

-Kurosaki –dijo con cadencia.

-¿Qué?

-Es inútil seguir con esta farsa, aunque Rukia haya actuado con cabeza en los últimos meses al separarse de ti, le insté a quitarse el luto por algo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Os casaréis con la mayor prontitud posible –dijo asustando al muchacho- ya me encargaré yo de hablar con el resto del Clan. Y espero que tus devaneos acaben esta misma noche, si escucho que andas con otras, serás hombre muerto.

-¿Por qué debería casarme yo con Rukia? –preguntó totalmente enfadado.- Porqué el absurdo maridito que tu le habías buscado haya muerto dejándola embarazada, no significa que yo tenga que hacerme cargo de todo. ¡Haberlo pensado antes!

-Comprendo –dijo algo molesto, él que pensaba que entendía toda la situación.- Por lo tanto, tú no eres el padre…

-¿No debería serlo su marido?

-No, pero eso ya no importa, Kurosaki, olvida lo que hemos hablado, y más te vale no ir contando esto por ahí.

-Jamás lo haría.

-Puedes marcharte.

-No.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no molestes –se levantó y fue directamente a ver cómo estaba su hermana con un montón de incógnitas en la cabeza, que resolvería pronto.

Ichigo se quedó en la habitación conjunta a la que estaba Rukia, muy preocupado, y sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que acababa de mantener con Byakuya ¿a que se refería? ¿De quien era el bebé de Rukia? En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un Renji extenuado.

-Es niño –dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.

-Me alegro ¿Rukia está bien?

-No, pero mejorará o eso dice Unohana-Taicho. Al parecer –comenzó a decir sin que nadie le preguntase- se le adelantó el parto y fue complicado, ha sido extraño pues había tenido un buen embarazo, según nos ha dicho, pero puede pasar.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-No creo que haya problema, pero quizás deberías esperarte un poco.

Pensó en preguntarle a Renji, pero seguramente él estaría más perdido aún, y tampoco quería dar a entender que Rukia se hubiese acostado con todo el Seretei. Así que pacientemente esperó hasta que un chico del Cuarto Escuadrón les dijo que podían pasar.

Cómo no, estaba Byakuya viendo al niño, y por la cara de cansancio y enfado de Rukia, no había ni tan siquiera respetado su periodo de descanso para interrogarla insistentemente.

-¡Felicidades! –Renji fue el primero en decir algo coherente.

-Gracias –un hilillo de voz salió de su garganta.

-¿Has pensado en el nombre Rukia? –su hermano lo soltó con un gran enfado en su voz.

-No todavía.

-Date prisa, tengo que avisar al Clan, y cuando lo presente más vale que tenga un nombre –y acto seguido salió de la habitación con una mirada matadora hacía Ichigo, él no lo entendió muy bien. Todavía seguía en la puerta algo apabullado.

-¡Voy a ver al niño! –dijo el Teniente feliz.- ¡Oh!

-¿Qué ocurre Renji? –preguntó la madre muy preocupada mientras se levantaba de la cama torpemente.

-Nada –la instó a sentarse otra vez- ¿lo has visto ya no?

-Si, me lo han dado envuelto en una sábana –sonrió.

-Pues la sábana se ha caído un poco… -dijo muy flojo, tanto que nadie lo escuchó.- En fin, voy a acompañar al Capitán, seguro que me llama pronto.

-Pero Renji…

Aún así, el chico se había marchado como alma que lleva el diablo, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Rukia se acercó al bebé ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo? Sí, le faltaban semanas para la fecha señalada y podía ser algo pequeño, pero… Y se dio cuenta. La sábana en la que estaba envuelto se había separado un poco de él, dejando ver unos pelitos graciosos en su cabeza. De color naranja chillón. En ese momento miró a Ichigo asustada, y sin saber bien porqué le volvió a colocar la sábana en su lugar ¿cómo demonios iba a ocultar eso?

El chico se acercó a la cuna tranquilamente, y sólo pudo ver un pequeño niño durmiendo apaciblemente. Sonrió.

-Te ha costado trabajo –le dijo sin tacto alguno.- Llevo horas esperando.

-¿A qué esperabas? –le dijo enfadada mientras se sentaba en una silla para mirar bien a su niño.

-¡A ver como estabas! ¿qué sino?

-Gracias, ya te puedes marchar, tu shinigami te estará esperando.

-Rukia…

-¿Qué? –sólo alcanzó a decir mientras mecía poco a poco la cuna.

-No hay tal shinigami –se rascó la cabeza- bueno, si, pero no cómo crees.

-¿Y por qué me has dicho…?

-No lo se –se paró para preguntar lo que quería.- Tu hermano, me ha hecho una proposición muy extraña.

-¿Cuál? –le preguntó algo cansada de su titubeo.

-Me dio a entender, que el niño no era de tu marido –omitió todo lo demás.

-¿De quién sino? –dijo sin pensar.

-No lo se, tienes razón ¿de quién sino? –agachó la cabeza.- Es perfecto Rukia, un niño perfecto.

-Gracias.

-Me voy.

-Adiós, Ichigo.

Y sin más se fue, ella sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería. Sabía que las cosas eran mejor así. Con suerte volvería al mundo humano y ella no habría sido más que un recuerdo. Tras todo lo que había pasado, atarlo a su lado no le parecía justo. Se casó por orden de su nii-sama, sin rechistar, como debería haber hecho, pero al fin y al cabo era un matrimonio concertado de una familia noble y ella poco más podía hacer, por mucho que gritara o pataleara. Cómo hizo Ichigo cuando se enteró. Pero ella le prometió fidelidad, y una separación física de su marido.

No fue posible. Se fueron a vivir a la mansión Kuchiki, y tras su encuentro en aquella cabaña, su relación se había acabado con una gran pelea. Fue entonces, cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había causado sin querer, y lo dejó ir. Jamás le dolieron sus aventuras y desventuras con otras shinigamis, que tanto se relataban por el Seretei, tan sólo le dolió no estar cerca de él.

Si su hermano estaba seguro de la paternidad del bebe, era simplemente porqué el noble con el que la habían casado andaba malhumorado por la casa todo el día, quejándose de su esposa en todos los sentidos. Y una noche, incluso, hasta le levantó la mano, entrando Byakuya con Senbonzakura en la mano dispuesto a cortarle el cuello, pero ideó algo mejor, mandarlo a Hueco Mundo y buscar un divorcio rápido. Pero no hizo falta, pues murió en esa misión.

Así que el embarazo de Rukia, fue una sorpresa mayúscula. Y su nii-sama no se atrevió a preguntar, pues sabía bien clara la respuesta. En el fondo, no quería escucharla.

Rukia vio bostezar por primera vez al pequeño, y sonrió. ¿Qué haría con ese escandaloso pelo que había heredado de su padre? Quizás, tintarlo.

**--/--/--**

**La verdad, el fic acababa aquí, pero gracias a la PRDHA cambié de opinión y tiene una segunda parte. ¿Qué os parece? Quizás sea un buen final después de todo… A mi no me parece tan malo. **

**¡Gracias por leerlo! Espero que me contéis que os ha parecido. La segunda parte en muy pocos días, ya que está casi casi hecha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí la segunda parte, no tarde mucho ¿no? Con esto se acaba. Cómo esta segunda parte no estaba en mis planes, espero que no sea peor que la primera, si es así lo siento. Pero creo que se nota el cambio, pues la primera la escribí de un tirón, con la idea de la cabeza y esta fue posterior. Es algo más larga, pero creo que eso da igual.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios de la primera parte!!**

**--/--/--**

Byakuya despidió rápidamente a Renji para quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Otra vez. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, donde normalmente hacía todos los menesteres propios del cabeza del Clan. En ese momento, y aunque fueran ya altas las horas de la madrugada, se debatía entre ser un Kuchiki o ser un hermano. Por una parte, estaba su familia, y que su hermana no se metiera en más problemas le ahorraba a él largas conversaciones y explicaciones para poder sacarla del apuro, pero claro, por otro lado estaba la felicidad de Rukia, y aunque no estaba en su naturaleza meterse así como así en la vida de los demás –mucho menos si está cierto shinigami molesto de por medio- tampoco quería verla criar a un niño sola cuando había _otro _con igual responsabilidad.

Responsabilidad.

Era una palabra que él conocía perfectamente, y que Kurosaki Ichigo no había entendido en su vida. ¿Meterse en todo ese asunto sería bueno para Rukia? No lo tenía muy claro, pero la sola idea de meterle en la cabeza de chorlito de Kurosaki algo importante, le parecía un éxito. Y sin saber bien cómo sonrió un poco. En el fondo le encantaba darle clases magistrales a ese humano, de conducta, saber estar y sobre todo, de responsabilidad. Y que sintiera lo que era tener a tus espaldas una familia y un montón de nobles aburridos con mucho tiempo en qué pensar, tampoco estaba mal. De hecho, era, hasta divertido.

Siguió cavilando durante una larga hora más, hasta que el sueño hizo mella en él y tuvo que irse a dormir. Había sido una noche realmente larga, y habían cambiado muchas cosas. Lo mejor sería descansar.

**--/--/--**

Ichigo sintió como si un gran peso de su espalda se soltara cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la mansión ¿estaban todos paranoicos en esa casa? Tardó más de diez minutos en salir, era todo extrañísimo, los criados que habían estado con Rukia, al verlo, cuchichearon a sus espaldas, y el propio Renji se quedó alucinado cuando lo vio irse. ¿Qué tenían esas paredes que hacían que la gente se volviera estúpida? Mejor no saberlo e irse por patas.

No podría decirse que el Treceavo Escuadrón fuera la alegría de la huerta, pero era un buen sitio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de shinigami oficial, había hecho buenos amigos, y sobre todo con todo el asunto de Rukia. Podría decir, sin lugar a dudas, que había tenido dos buenos paños de lágrimas: Kato Ami y Anuma Eizan, una pareja que había escuchado a Ichigo con toda la paciencia posible sobre aquella chica que le había dejado loco. Él jamás dijo quien era, pero ellos tampoco preguntaron, no era ningún secreto.

Así, Eizan, pensó que si divulgaba aventuras y desventuras del shinigami, quizás aquella chica reaccionaría aunque fuera con celos. Pero nada, nada ocurrió. Y tras conocerse públicamente el embarazo de Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo parecía más decaído aún, así, las sospechas de sus amigos se confirmaron y creyeron que lo mejor para el pelirrojo era olvidarse de ella.

Aquella noche, en la que parecía no haber ni un ruido que molestara los pensamientos de nadie, sus dos amigos le esperaban en la puerta de su habitación jugando a un extraño juego de dados que el ex shinigami sustituto jamás entendió del todo bien.

-¡Oh gané yo!

-Otra vez…

-¡Harás mi turno de mañana! Yo dormiré y tú no –sonrió abiertamente Eizan.

-No es justo…

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? –preguntó Ichigo algo indignado.

-Esperarte, ¿no es obvio? –preguntó Eizan, que después de más de cinco años siendo su amigo, no había tacto alguno.

-Pero si estás cansado, Kurosaki-san, podemos irnos –para Ami, que hacía menos de dos años que estaba en el escuadrón, todavía tenía sus respetos hacía sus compañeros.

-No, no importa –se sentó con ellos, y lejos de querer jugar a los dados los tiró bien lejos, a lo que Eizan sollozó como un niño.

-Ami-san –preguntó su compañero de dados.- ¿No deberías irte a dormir?

-Es cierto… Kurosaki-san hablaremos mañana.

-¡¿Otra vez te has jugado los turnos?! –la chica asintió con la cabeza.- Si es que no aprendes…

Pero antes que pudiera decirle adiós, la chica corría a su habitación, no quería que al día siguiente su superior se enfadara. Quería el respeto de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Aburrido, como debía ser.

-¡Venga cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales!

-Voy –Ichigo sonrió, su amigo le había escuchado en muchas ocasiones, pero últimamente era él quien le escuchaba acerca de Ami, aún así no perdían las buenas costumbres.

-¿Cómo estaba Kuchiki?

-¿He dicho aburrido? –rectificó.- Ha sido caótico… esta noche ha tenido el niño.

-¡Eso ha sido por verte! –se rió.- ¡Del susto!

-Yo creo que fue su hermano, da más miedo que yo.

-También, también, el Capitán Kuchiki no es cualquiera, Ichigo. En fin, ¿algo nuevo?

-Si, pero no puedo hablar de eso.

-Comprendo.

Y sin saber bien cómo, la conversación giró en torno a la noche que había pasado con Ami, y lo cobarde que se sentía al no poder decirle nada a su compañera. Ichigo escuchó encantado de no ser él quien se quejara continuamente. En el fondo, echaba de menos su vida con su familia, una vida normal que abandonó por estar con Rukia. El Seretei era un sitio realmente aburrido, sin sorpresas ni sobresaltos, en el fondo se estaba volviendo un cotilla como ellos. ¡Total! No había mucho más que hacer.

Pero el pobre Kurosaki seguía siendo un ingenuo en algunos temas, y era totalmente ajeno a los rumores que su buen amigo se había dedicado a difundir sin mucho decoro. Así que, mientras Eizan hablaba y hablaba casi sin respirar, él se detuvo un momento a pensar en un comentario que había hecho Byakuya:

"_Y espero que tus devaneos acaben esta misma noche, si escucho que andas con otras, serás hombre muerto."_

¿Cuándo había andado él con otras? Hombre, no era de piedra, pero aún no había superado lo de Rukia hasta ese punto. ¿Qué pretendía el noble con esa pregunta? Y sin más, interrumpió a Eizan, que por fin pudo respirar.

-Oi Eizan, ¿Tú sabes algún cotilleo sobre mi?

-Muchos –sonrió.

-De mujeres –su amigo tragó saliva e intentó esquivar el misil.

-De Kuchiki, todos los que quieras ¿te los cuento?

-No –frunció el ceño.- Me refiero…

-De hecho hay un muy bueno –dijo sin dejarle hablar, sabía que al final tendría que confesar, pero cuanto más tiempo pasara mejor, la ira de Kurosaki Ichigo podía ser peligrosa- que dice que el niño es tuyo.

-¿El niño mío? ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Si, al parecer su marido ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, no importa… no estaba muy contento con Kuchiki, y todos dicen que por eso su hermano lo mandó a aquella misión. Pero ese no es el caso, la cosa está en que nadie cree que sea suyo. Pues la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis –Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ¿Quién le haría caso a esas locas?- contó los meses y al parecer él estuvo casi dos meses de misión, y dicen que la fecha sería esa… pero en fin, ya sabes cómo son.

-Unas locas. No hay que darles crédito ¿y por qué yo no estaba enterado de todo eso?

-¡Cualquiera te dice nada! Irías a matarlas o algo.

-¿Pero… y tú por qué ahora…? –achicó los ojos.

-Ichigo –dijo con un suspiro.- Se que la chica por la que estás así es Kuchiki, Ami también, pero tú jamás lo dices y nosotros respetamos eso, si yo viniera contándote todo lo que se dice de ella y de ti, al final acabarías matando a alguien y destrozando algún edificio de paso.

-Cuéntamelo –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Mucha información por hoy, amigo!

Sonrió, y supo que ahora o nunca, debía huir o sino terminaría contándole todo sobre sus rumores infundados. Y eso si era un problema.

Ichigo entró en su habitación tranquilamente, y pronto se tumbó en la cama a dormir, era muy tarde, pero aún así no podía. Y sin saber bien cómo, y sintiéndose un loco paranoico digno de ser parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, se puso a hacer cuentas de la última vez que estuvo con Rukia.

No, no lo había hecho antes.

-¡Mierda! –gritó sin poder contenerse.

**--/--/--**

Kuchiki Byakuya se levantó extrañamente contento aquella mañana, con todo el lío de la noche anterior, no había parado a pensar que tenía un sobrino ¡un nuevo miembro de la familia! Al fin y al cabo esa si era una buena noticia.

Tras desayunar solo, fue a la habitación de Rukia a hablar con ella y observar, más detenidamente al pequeño sin nombre, que pronto ostentaría el buen apellido Kuchiki, y seguramente sería el orgullo de su tío, pues lo criaría él como si un hijo propio se tratase.

-Rukia –dijo nada más entrar y dirigiéndose a la austera cuna que había cerca del ventanal, que daba a un balcón de la habitación de su hermana.- ¿Por qué echaste a Kurosaki?

Rukia estaba sentada en una bonita mecedora y se levantó para dar vueltas por la habitación. Supo que no había manera de engañar a su hermano, él lo sabía, incluso antes que nadie. Pero antes de hablar, vio como Byakuya cogía al niño y lo miraba con delicadeza, siempre pensó que él lo odiaría, más que nada por ser hijo de quien era. Pero eso la alivió.

-Yo no eché a nadie, él se fue porqué quiso.

-¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-¿A qué te refieres, nii-sama?

-Le propuse que os casarais pronto, aduciendo que al ser hijo suyo no habría otra opción, pero él lo rechazó.

-¡¿Ichigo rechazó…?!

-No grites –dijo suavemente mientras dejaba al pequeño y se dedicó a mecerlo un poco.

-Si, lo rechazó.

Y acto seguido, sin más explicaciones se decidió a salir de la estancia dejando a Rukia totalmente confundida. Pero antes ella habló.

-Nii-sama –él se paró y se giró.- Si vuelve Ichigo, échalo, no quiero verle, lo mejor será que vuelva con su familia a Karakura.

-Así se hará.

Ahora, la sensación de felicidad del noble, se había amplificado. Le diría a todos los criados que si volvía a venir Kurosaki Ichigo, él mismo lo echaría sin contemplaciones. Al fin y al cabo, era el deseo de su hermana. Pero antes de salir se paró en seco, había algo de lo que hablar.

-¿Has decidido el nombre? –preguntó curioso.

-No, nii-sama, pero tengo algo en mente…

-Date prisa, Rukia, es algo importante saber el nombre de mi sobrino.

-Kaien –dijo tímidamente.

-¿Kaien? No es apropiado.

-Quiero que se llame Kaien.

-No.

-¡Es un buen nombre!

-No le llamaremos así.

-¿Entonces le llamamos Ichigo? –levantó una ceja.

-Kaien estará bien.

**--/--/--**

Cómo era de esperar, el nacimiento de un niño siempre es una buena noticia, y más cuando es de familia noble y de una shinigami del Seretei. Así, durante esa mañana, muchos de sus amigos fueron a visitar al pequeño Kaien y a su madre.

Ukitake, Capitán del Treceavo escuadrón, fue el que más se alegró al saber el nombre, estaba emocionado por tener otro Kaien cerca. Él apreció de verdad al que un día fue su Teniente, y sabía que Rukia también. No se atrevió a comentar nada del parecido con cierto shinigami que ahora estaba a su cargo, pero pensó que lo mejor sería contárselo él a Shunshui antes que dijera alguna cosa inapropiada cerca de Kuchiki Byakuya. Sí, sería lo mejor.

La visita más escandalosa, que hizo que el noble huyera a esconderse en su despacho, fue el de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Tenían tal escándalo, que Rukia tuvo que echar a unas cuantas de su habitación. No hubo problema, Yachiru iría a ver a su hermano, seguramente, y las demás aceptaron de buena gana marcharse. En cambio, Matsumoto y Hinamori quisieron quedarse un poco más.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué pequeñín! –decía con voz bobalicona Rangiku- ¡Ya verás que contento se pondrá tu papá al verte!

Rukia la miró fulminándola con la mirada, y Momo creyó desvanecerse al escucharla. Ella en cambio dejó en paz al niño y las miró con cara de: "¿qué? ¿qué he dicho?"

-No digas eso, Matsumoto-san.

-¡Oh Rukia-chan! –se sentó a su lado cogiéndola del hombro- ¿Todavía estás con eso? Hace ya meses que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis sabía que el niño es de Ichigo.

-¿Qué?

-Hicimos una reunión de emergencia –siguió contando- y concluimos que no podía ser otro.

-Así es –asintió Hinamori.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? Bueno es muy pequeño, pero si tiene que parecerse a alguien, es sin duda, a Ichigo –siguió parloteando feliz.- Aunque no creo que le guste mucho el nombre que le has puesto.

-Eso me da igual –dijo muy seria.- Y a él también.

-¿Kuchiki-san? –Hinamori no sabía que estaba pasando.

Rukia tardó poco tiempo en contarles todo, estaba un poco harta de seguir manteniendo las formas, y al fin y al cabo, ellas eran sus amigas ¿o no? Les hizo prometer que no le dirían, ni agobiarían a Ichigo, es más, les insistió para que le "ayudaran" a volver a Karakura. Haciendo el pacto extensivo a toda la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

-¿Lo prometes?

Antes de hacerlo, Matsumoto cogió una botella de sake, que había traído para la ocasión y se la bebió de un golpe.

-Lo prometo.

**--/--/--**

-¡Capitana! –gritó Matsumoto por los pasillos.- ¡Capitana! –pero su grito paró en seco.- ¡Oh Kuchiki-taicho! ¿Ha visto…?

-Sigue el rastro de caramelos –dijo sin ningún interés y acto seguido fue a hablar con Rukia.

-¡Reunión de emergencia! –fue lo último que escuchó el noble.

**--/--/--**

Ichigo no había podido dormir muy bien, pero aunque su intención era correr como un loco desesperado a la Mansión Kuchiki y destrozarla, ya de paso. No pudo. Al tener rango de Oficial –aún no habían consentido ponerle otro rango mayor- sus subordinados le agobiaron durante un buen rato antes de poder salir. Y ni sus gruñidos ni insultos, los acongojaron, estaban acostumbrados.

Cuando por fin, pudo salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se encontró con Renji en el camino. Que lo miró algo asombrado.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ver a Rukia –dijo jadeando.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin más, como si fuera lo más adecuado.

-¡Joder Renji! No te hagas ahora el tonto conmigo…

Pero no pudieron acabar la frase, una extraña purpurina rosa los cubrió por completo, dejando tan sólo sus cabezas a relucir. Y ante ellos, dos chicas se presentaron.

-Creo que te has pasado…

-Es lo que dijo la Capitana.

-En fin, Ise Nanao, Teniente de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, convoca a Kurosaki Ichigo a una reunión extraordinaria.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No tengo tiempo para…!

No pudo acabar su frase, Nemu, que era la otra shinigami, ya los había trasladado al Cuartel General de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis (AMS), mientras el pobre Renji se preguntaba en qué endiablado momento le habían metido a él en ese embrollo.

-¡Ichi! –gritó Yachiru.- ¡Ya estás aquí!

Nanao se puso al lado de su Capitana, y tosiendo un par de veces, instó a Nemu para que hiciera desaparecer la purpurina rosa. Ichigo y Renji se encontraban tirados en medio de una sala, con toda la AMS sentada a su alrededor. La verdad, y aunque no lo admitirían nunca, tenían algo de miedo de lo que podía pasar entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Procede Matsumoto –dijo Nanao.

-Ichigo –dijo muy seria- esta mañana hemos estado hablando con Rukia…

-¡Matsumoto-san! –gritó Hinamori alarmada- recuerda lo que le prometimos a Kuchiki-san…

-¡Oh! La promesa no fue válida –sonrió- todo el mundo sabe que si te bebes una botella de sake y luego prometes algo, no vale para nada.

Sino hubieran estado todos sentados y otros en el suelo, se hubieran caído. ¿De donde había sacado ese razonamiento? Mejor sería no saberlo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Soi Fong, asintió con la cabeza muy seriamente.

**--/--/--**

A la semana de haber nacido su hijo, Kuchiki Rukia estaba preocupada. No, no era por el niño. Sino por su hermano, Renji y en el fondo, también por Ichigo. Hacía una semana que no sabía nada de ninguno de ellos. De Kurosaki era normal, pero lo raro era que el Capitán Ukitake le había dicho que hacía ya días que no sabían de él, y aunque sabían que podía cuidarse solo, le tenía algo preocupado.

Por otro lado, su hermano, salió en busca de un tinte para el niño, Rukia lo vio algo exagerado, pero creyó ver en él algo parecido a la alegría y lo dejó correr. Pero ya había pasado una semana y no sabía nada de él. Era preocupante.

¿Y Renji? Había venido varias veces el tercero al mando del quinto escuadrón, muy preocupado, ni su Capitán ni su Teniente habían aparecido en días, y no sabían que hacer.

Al menos, daba gracias a que el Comandante General le había dado unos días de descanso a su hermano por el nacimiento del pequeño Kaien, y no había montado en cólera por no estar presente en su escuadrón.

Era todo muy raro.

Pero esa mañana, muy temprano, un extraño ruido, despertó a Kuchiki Rukia de sus pensamientos ¿un patín por el pasillo? Cogió al bebé y salió fuera a ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –preguntó antes de ver nada.

-¡Rukia-chan! –Yachiru corría con un patín tranquilamente.- ¿Tienes caramelos?

-Pues… no, pero quizás en el despacho de nii-sama haya algunos.

-No, no hay, ya me los comí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yachiru?

-Acabo de salir de una reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis –dijo felizmente.- Cómo trasladamos el cuartel aquí, es más sencillo jugar.

-¿Habéis trasladado el cuartel? ¿Aquí?

-¡Claro! Hace tiempo.

-¿Y dónde…?

Yachiru cogió a Rukia del brazo y la llevó por la laberíntica casa, hasta llegar a un lugar que ella no habitaba mucho, pues estaba en la otra esquina de donde se encontraba su cuarto. Allí, perpleja, se abrió una puerta, dejando ver un espectáculo esperpéntico.

Parte de la AMS estaba sentada junto a algo que parecía comida, hablando tranquilamente. Mientras, en una esquina, Ichigo y Renji, con pinta de no haber comido ni descansado en días, estaban tirados como si fueran dos fardos.

Antes de entrar un criado apreció asombrado. A lo que Rukia pudo darle al pequeño Kaien y ver qué demonios pasaba en su casa.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Renji! –gritó. Pero los dos muchachos no se movieron mucho.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó Matsumoto con una botella de sake.- ¡Déjalos! Los tenemos pensando.

-¿Qué?

-¡Calla Matsumoto! –le reprochó Nanao.

-¿Y ya qué mas da? –puso los ojos en blanco- llevamos aquí una semana, y no hemos sacado nada en claro…

-¿Los tenéis aquí una semana? –se acercó a los chicos que apestaban a sake, se ve que era lo único que le habían permitido beber.

-Ru… kia –pudo articular Renji- sálvame de estas locas –le suplicó mientras le cogía del brazo.

La chica quería comenzar a reírse, pero pensó que mejor sería ayudar a los dos pobres antes que la AMS decidiera matarlos o algo parecido.

No sin mucho esfuerzo logró sacar a sus dos amigos de allí, y para cuando volvió al Cuartel General de la AMS ninguna de las chicas estaba en él. Sospechoso. Ya arreglaría cuentas en la siguiente reunión.

El misterio de Renji e Ichigo estaba solucionado, pero ¿dónde estaba nii-sama?

**--/--/--**

Cuando Ichigo se despertó sintió como sus músculos estaban relajados. Al abrir los ojos y ver dónde se encontraba supo que era la Mansión Kuchiki, pero un lugar distinto al de antes, estaba en el salón contiguo a la habitación de Rukia, lo conocía muy bien, había pasado mucho tiempo en él. Giró la cabeza, otra cama vacía había a su lado y a lo lejos, en el patio central, sentados a espaldas suyas, estaban Rukia y Renji hablando tranquilamente.

-… y así, decidieron que seríamos nosotros el que encontraríamos solución.

-¿Pero –comenzó a preguntar entre risas- por qué tú?

-¡No te rías! –se estremeció- ha sido una tortura. Creo que simplemente no estaba en el lugar adecuado.

-¡Pobre Renji! ¿Quieres algo más de comida?

-No, voy a ir al Escuadrón, el Capitán debe estar furioso…

-Nii-sama también esta desaparecido.

-¿Cómo?

-No se donde está.

-¡Ahora si debo irme!

Y como un loco se fue a su escuadrón, mientras Rukia le despedía con la mano. Se giró y vio que Ichigo seguía dormido, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Al ver la escena, Ichigo iba a levantarse a comer algo, pero Rukia se dirigía a él, y en el fondo, algo le decía que mejor sería hacerse el dormido y cuando ella desapareciera, pensar qué le diría. No tenía un plan muy elaborado, y tenía que hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –preguntó en voz alta la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y contemplaba al chico.

Acto seguido, le acarició el cabello y sin saber cómo un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca.

Pero antes que él pudiera abrir los ojos y decirle algo. Un criado entraba por la puerta con el niño llorando.

-Kuchiki-sama –dijo tímidamente- no para de llorar.

-Vas a despertar… -se levantó rápidamente para coger al pequeño Kaien.

-No importa, estoy despierto.

Ahora sí, la imagen era completa, Rukia tenía en brazos un pequeño niño con graciosos cabellos pelirrojos. Ya no cabía duda, y en su interior algo le hacía sonreír.

-Trae la pequeña cuna, la que se mece –dijo la chica sin inmutarse. Acto seguido se sentó al lado de Ichigo.- Deberías comer algo.

-Da igual, quiero cogerlo –dijo sin despegar los ojos del pequeño, que ahora estaba más calmado, y no paraba de mover sus manitas.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer –Rukia se desplomó en el suelo como si se hubiera quitado una carga de sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No pude, creí que era mejor así.

-Eres tonta –la miró tranquilo.

Para cuando iba a continuar el criado entró con una pequeña cuna portátil, Rukia le arrebató al niño de sus brazos y lo puso a dormir, no sin algún gruñido por parte de Ichigo. Acto seguido cogió la comida y se la puso encima.

-Debes comer.

-Si, señora.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, era muy extraño, pero estaban muy tranquilos. De vez en cuando se miraban y esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas. Hasta que Ichigo rompió el momento.

-Nos casaremos, tu hermano no puede decir que no –apartó la bandeja y la miró fijamente- así tú, yo y el pequeño… ¿cómo lo llamamos?

-Ya tiene nombre.

-¿Ah si? –frunció el ceño, cómo se le hubiera ocurrido ponerle Byakuya iba a montar en cólera.- ¿Cómo?

-Kaien –dijo asustada.

-¿Kaien? –frunció el ceño más aún.- ¡No!

-Se llama Kaien.

-No le llamaré Kaien.

-¿Entonces le ponemos Byakuya? –si había funcionado con su hermano ¿por qué no con Ichigo?

-Bueno -Ichigo recapacitó un momento, miró a Rukia y suspiró- me parece bien, pero el siguiente nombre lo pongo yo.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, cuando intentaban gritarse por algo se calmaban instintivamente por el niño que dormía. Pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron aclarando. Cuando Ichigo pudo levantarse, Rukia dejó al bebe bien dormido y salieron al patio de fuera para hablar con más tranquilidad, sin quitarle un ojo de encima al pequeño –ya por fin- Kaien. Pero los gritos no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Yo no me he liado con nadie! –gritó indignado Ichigo.

-No me importa –suspiró Rukia muy calmada- estabas en tu derecho…

-¡Que no te digo! ¡Joder!

-Si lo sabe todo el mundo.

-¡¿Quién es todo el mundo?! ¿Las locas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?

-Entre otras –Rukia ya comenzaba a cansarse ¿por qué no podía admitirlo?

-Las mato ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Qué me importa muy poco! ¡Pero no mientas!

-¡Yo no miento enana! ¡Y no joder!

Ellos eran, otra vez, descerebrado y enana en sus discusiones. Siguieron así durante largo tiempo. Rukia creyó que no era conveniente que Ichigo durmiera en la Mansión Kuchiki sin que su hermano lo supiera. Así que de una buena patada en el culo lo mandó al escuadrón del Capitán Ukitake para que se reportara y además diera señales de vida.

Esa noche, mas tranquila, Kuchiki Rukia, sin muchos problemas en la cabeza, sólo pudo pensar dónde se había metido su nii-sama.

**--/--/--**

-¡Serán subnormales! –gritó Ichigo mientras entraba en el comedor de su escuadrón tras hablar con Ukitake.

-¿De quien hablas? –le preguntó Eizan que estaba cenando con Ami.

-De los idiotas que se les haya ocurrido propagar el rumor que yo me he acostado con cualquiera –lo miró fulminantemente, pero no por nada especial, sino por su cabreo.

Sin querer, y como gesto reflejo, Ami lanzó una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes? –la chica paró en seco y miró a Eizan significativamente.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué escondes Ami?

-Y-yo nada, Kurosaki-san.

-¿Dónde has estado estos días? –preguntó su amigo para calmar el ambiente.

-Con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Pero no importa, Ami dime…

-¿Y qué pasó con Kuchiki? –volvió a hacer hincapié.

-Todo bien, aclarado –respondió sin más.- Ami…

-¡Oh! ¡Hay que celebrar! –gritó Eizan felizmente.

-Luego –hizo un gesto con la mano Ichigo.- Ami dime…

-¡Esta bien! –gritó Eizan, preparándose para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.- Fui yo.

Y acto seguido salió corriendo dejando caer sillas y mesas en su camino. Ichigo se levantó como una furia para poder matar a su, ahora, ex amigo. Pero Ami le cogió del brazo con algo de timidez.

-Kurosaki-san.

-Ahora no, tengo que matar a alguien –le dijo muy enfadado.

-Él sólo lo hizo…

-¡No me importa!

-… para intentar que Kuchiki-san reaccionara.

-¿Cómo? –"¡Malditos shinigamis!" pensó para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta que él también lo era.

-Si, -le soltó del brazo y se sentó- un día te vio tan mal, que creyó que las mujeres no soportamos los celos y decidió soltar un… bulo, pero creció y creció y fue imparable –Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco- no lo hizo con mala intención.

-Me da igual.

Y acto seguido salió también por la puerta, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar el reiatsu de su amigo. Pero no contó con que Eizan hacía el suyo para poder esconderlo.

**--/--/--**

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia se levantó muy descansada, por unos momentos no supo bien porqué, era raro no tener un nudo en la garganta o sentirse a ratos bien y a ratos mal. Influía el hecho de tener las hormonas más calmaditas, pero también que todo iba bien con Ichigo. Pero en ese momento se acordó de su hermano y la preocupación la volvió a invadir ¿es que no tenía un momento de respiro?

El pequeño Kaien se había portado muy bien esa noche, tan sólo la había levantado en las ocasiones oportunas y no se pasó toda la noche llorando. Eso había hecho que descansara perfectamente.

Pero mientras tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente, alguien entró alborotando en la Mansión. Escuchó como decenas de sirvientes le intentaban parar el paso, pero no hubo manera, hasta que entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica tranquilamente.

No era otro que Ichigo con un chico de su escuadrón, que tenía moratones y algún que otro arañazo. Lo llevaba cogido del traje y lo dejó en el suelo sin muchos miramientos.

-¡Escupe!

-¿Qué haces Ichigo? –preguntó furiosa.

-Kuchiki-san –comenzó a decir el chico- yo fui quien difundió los rumores.

-¿Qué? –Rukia había olvidado por completo todo ese asunto.

-Fue para ayudar, pero se me fue de las manos…

-¿Ves? –dijo Ichigo triunfante.- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¿Nada de qué? –la chica estaba perdida.

-¡Con otras! ¡Nada! –gritó.

-¡Ah! –Rukia sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó el pobre Eizan.

-Si.

El trato que habían hecho, era que Ichigo lo dejaría en paz si le contaba todo a Rukia, la verdad es que él esperaba otra reacción mucho mejor. No esperaba un melodrama por parte de ella, pero al menos otra reacción si.

-¿Todo aclarado? –preguntó Ichigo, todavía algo furioso y cansado de no haber dormido en toda la noche, había estado de cacería.

-Si, todo aclarado.

-Voy a ver al niño –dijo para intentar tranquilizarse mientras Rukia seguía riéndose.

-Se llama Kaien.

-Como sea.

Llegó a la habitación de Rukia, el pequeño dormía plácidamente, pero al escuchar pasos abrió los ojos lentamente y se fijo en su padre. Él lo cogió tranquilamente y se puso a pasear por el cuarto mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-A ver cómo te llamo… ¿Kai? No, no me da buena espina… ¿En? Suena como… no se… a preposición ¡fuera! ¿Ka? ¿Eso no era marca de coche? –masculló entre dientes- ¡maldita Rukia y la mierda de nombre que te ha puesto! Creo que por ahora te llamaré… ¿peque? Aunque eso le digo a Rukia… -siguió pensativo.- ¿No estaría bien que tu padre te llamara peque siempre? ¿no? –suspiró.- Te llamaré Kaien, y maldeciré a tu madre cada vez que lo haga ¡eso es!

-¡Kurosaki! –gritó alguien desde la puerta.

Al principio Ichigo no sabía que hacer, si asustarse o reírse. Kuchiki Byakuya, el noble Kuchiki Byakuya, estaba hecho un desastre. No llevaba esos macarrones extraños que le gustaba ponerse, y vete tu a saber porqué. El pelo lo tenía hecho un desastre, la ropa sucia y una ojeras que le colgaban de la cara a los pies. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

-¿Bya-Byakuya? –preguntó asombrado.

-¡Nii-sama! –Rukia apareció también escena.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el noble sin miramientos.- Con mi sobrino en las manos.

-Nii-sama… -dijo Rukia- hemos estado hablando y hemos arreglado las cosas.

Ichigo seguía perplejo al ver al noble, no podía articular palabra o se reiría en su cara.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y el tinte?

-¿Qué tinte, nii-sama?

-El que he ido a comprar y me ha costado casi la vida –en ese momento abrió la mano enseñando un pequeño frasco de color negro.

-Supongo que ya no hace falta.

-No hace falta –se repitió para si mismo, volvió a poner su pose más estirada posible y salió de la habitación fulminando con la mirada a Ichigo.

-¿Qué tinte? –preguntó el chico sin poder casi contener la risa.

No obtuvo respuesta, Rukia cerró la puerta y no pudo más que reírse también de la situación. Aquella con la que Byakuya soñaría durante mucho tiempo y sólo le daría pesadillas.

**--/--/--**

**¿Qué le pasó a Byakuya? No es tan largo como para hacer una tercera parte, así que os lo dejo a la imaginación, que es más divertido. **

**¿Qué tal el final? ¿Bien? Por mucho que cueste creerlo me sigue gustando más el otro, aunque admito que con ésta parte me lo he pasado mucho mejor escribiéndola que con la otra, que era más triste. **

**Por otro lado, y para quien leyese "Aproximaciones" debo decir que el fic principal ya está en proceso, pero no se cuanto podré tardar en sacarlo, pues espero tener varios capis para ponerlos. Pero espero este pronto. **

**Nada más que muchas gracias por la paciencia y por haberlo leído, espero que me comentéis qué os ha parecido esta segunda – y loca- parte.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
